Boken oh Nylo!
by Azkazan
Summary: What do you do when you're in a strange world, there's no checkpoint in sight, and your new friend is hated just for being who and what he is? Grab your Popit and go! Crossover with LittleBigPlanet. No flames, R&R, Have a sackin' good time!
1. Prologue

**Hello, I am Azkazan and this is my first fic. LittleBigPlanet and Redwall aren't mine, but I do own most of the characters. Oh, and all you crossover haters? You read the summary- if you don't like it, don't read it. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

PROLOGUE

_In the history of LittleBigPlanet, new materials and parts have often popped up in the most unlikely places with almost frightening regularity. Of particular note is the Teleporter Box, a fascinating object that has the ability to transport Sackboys, Sackgirls, and objects between two corresponding points almost instantly. Upon the discovery of this amazing device, there was an immediate uproar of excitement as the entire population of LittleBigPlanet raced to be the first possessor of the mysterious Boxes. The best scientists on the Planet wracked their cottony brains, trying to figure out the secret behind the new part. Eventually, they gave it up, and concentrated their efforts on trying to use the box to finally pull a rabbit out of a hat._

_The younger element, meanwhile, spent their time tweaking the Boxes to their hearts' content- after all, there's nothing a Sackboy likes better than to tweak parts and try to make them better._

_There __is__ such a thing as taking tweaking to far, though._


	2. Tweakin' the Teleporter

**All the bad press that crossovers get is undeserved. Please read my fic and treat it with kindness.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: TWEAKIN' THE TELEPORTER

If it were possible for a human being to arrive at LittleBigPlanet by any other means than a PS3 or a crazy dream, they would find a much different scene awaiting them. No MyMoons could be seen anywhere, just the massive orb of cloth and creativity that is the Planet, floating in outer space. In orbit around this central hub, thousands of cardboard spacecraft hover, brown satellites simple in outward appearance, but a powerhouse of ingenuity on the inside. Each one containing a precious cargo, a dormant Sackboy or Sackgirl just waiting to explode into play, creation, or sharing. If we were, at this time, to zoom out to a particular craft, our story would finally begin.

No, not that one, the other one! The one with a blue paint job! There you go.

_Murrgh... Morning already. Get up._

CRASSHHH!!

_OK... other side... of bed... coffee... need coffee..._

Shiny dark-blue feet rubbed across the same-colored carpet, unwilling to believe that it was time to get up. Nylo rubbed his watering button eyes, reaching for the coffeepot...

And jumped the other way with a yelp, as the static charge built up in his feet manifested itself in the form of a large spark that jumped over to the metal handle of the pot. _Being made of nylon sure is a pain sometimes, _he thought to himself as he poured himself a mug of coffee.

Nylo was, in fact, made of cloth. He was a _bona fide_ Sackboy, from the crown of his oversized head to his boot-like cone-shaped feet. His skin was dark-blue nylon with white racing stripes running down his sides and arms, and his innards were plushy cotton. A large zipper ran down his front, and his eyes were jet-black discs of some kind of aluminum. In short, a typical inhabitant of LittleBigPlanet. His wide, expressive mouth curved into a frown as he gulped the hot brown drink. Normally, he was pretty happy when he got up, ready to start a new day full of fun, adventure, and- most importantly- bubble collecting.

Of course, _normally_ he didn't get up before noon. But today was different. Cottley was unveiling his latest invention, and he expected everyone (Nylo, Tomomi, and Roscoe, actually- the only people who were friends to the nerdy Sackboy) to be there as early as possible. According to Cottley, this was the best way to "Unveil my awesome project of much science!!," to quote him directly. As far as Nylo was concerned, however, sciencey gizmos were just as shiny and useless at one-thirty in the afternoon as they were at the crack of dawn. But, Cottley was inflexible and would not be dissuaded when science was involved.

That was why, at an hour that usually would find him in bed, he trudged his way through the last part of the flaming death swamp that he had traversed so many times before, and wearily rung the doorbell of Cottley's "Mega Awesome Science Lair," which looked from the outside to be little more than a simple cardboard clubhouse.

"YOU MAY ENTER!!!"

The sudden burst of sound from above Nylo's head nearly shattered his eardrums, the shock causing him to topple back into the swamp. Several muffled yells and shrieks came from below, then Nylo crawled back up onto the ledge, panting. He shook a mini-crocodile off his foot and crept cautiously through the door, into the lab.

Beakers, vials, and expanding gas from a dozen unfinished chemistry projects obscured Nylo's vision as he walked into the room. Brushing aside some wires and tubes, he saw a brown leather Sackboy in a grey jacket slouching on a futon with his hands in his pockets. "Hey, Roscoe."

"Yo."

"Um... where's Tomomi?"

For answer, Roscoe merely pointed at the ceiling. Nylo started to look up but before he could complete the motion, a blur of floral print, denim, and green plunged from the ceiling with a loud yell -"HEYYYYYYY, NYLLLOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

THUD!

Recovering from his short faint, Nylo looked up to see a smiling Sackgirl with floral print skin, jeans, and a green blouse sitting cross-legged on his stomach. "Oh, Tomomi, good to see you. Would you mind getting off me?" Still smiling, Tomomi stood up and moved over to stand by Roscoe.

"Hi, Nylo. Glad to see you're in a reasonably good mood. Judging by the unusually large number of contraptions just sitting around and the new 'sound system,' I think we're in for some seriously mad science."

Nylo attempted a small smile, but only succeeded in a grimace. Apparently his friends had found out about Cottley's near-deadly loudspeaker as well.

"Greetings, fellow lovers of science. Today we continue to break the boundaries of the quantum universe! I, Professor Cottley, will guide you into the realm of PURE AWESOMNESS!!!"

"Give it a rest, Cottley! We all know the drill by now: get up early, come over here, ooh and aah at your latest geek project, and then get on with our lives."

Cottley, a Sackboy with the stereotypical glasses and geek shirt of any nerd, frowned at Roscoe from where he stood on a large pedestal near some giant robots in progress. "Roscoe, _please. _I'm simply trying to set the mood for-"

"Don't give us that crap. Science only has a 'mood' in your little fantasy world. We would be greatly obliged if you would actually show us what you made us come here to see."

Cottley sighed in irritation as he clambered down from his pedestal, which slid back down into the floor as soon as the Proximity Sensor attached to it was deactivated. "Alright, fair enough. Follow me, then."

Nylo, Roscoe, and Tomomi followed him into the back room, where a Teleporter Box stood on a large metal platform, hooked up to a large ring made of Dark Matter. Two Spotlights shone upon the mammoth contraption, and a Three- Way Switch was sitting next to the Box, connected to it via a series of Magnetic Switches.

Pasting a large grin on his face, Cottley turned and waved his hand dramatically at the bulky contrivance. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said, "This is the MegaGate 9000, the greatest invention since the Popit- if I do say so myself."

"Umm... what is it? Looks like a treadmill to me."

Cottley glowered at Roscoe for the second time in as many minutes. "No, it is _not _a treadmill, idiot. This is an interdimensional teleporter. It moves Sackpeople and objects between worlds."

Nylo raised his hand politely, not wanting to be yelled at. "Excuse me, Cottley but, um- doesn't a Teleporter Box already do that?"

Cottley raised his finger triumphantly. "Yes, you _would _think that but that would be a huge error on your part. You see, the Teleporter Box only moves objects around a level. This baby has the power to move them _between _levels. The Dark Matter amplifies it- somehow- and a portal forms inside the ring. I've already tested it on some bits and pieces of stuff that were lying around in my lab, and it worked _perfectly_. "

From somewhere near the door, Nylo could her Roscoe muttering something about dumping junk in people's living rooms. His attention was more focused on Cottley, though. For once, he had actually made something impressive with all his tinkering. Noticing that Cottley was moving and talking again, Nylo returned his attention to the MegaGate. Cottley pulled left on the Three-Way Switch, bringing the Red Magnetic Key together with the Red Switch. The MegaGate roared into life, spewing bolts of red energy into the room, and shockwaves through the ears of the guests. Some of the bolts then coalesced into a whirlpool of light inside the ring.

"Now, _this _is what the gate looks like when it's forming a 'Forward Tube,' or portal that takes stuff away from the Gate," he roared above the maelstrom of sound. "If I can find something to throw in-"

But we shall never know what would happen to anything Cottley threw in, because at that precise moment, everything chose to go absolutely wrong- which it did with gusto.

The noise issuing from the MegaGate reached a fever pitch, with the bolts of energy doing so in almost perfect unison. Nylo, turning to ask Cottley the rather stupid question, "Is something wrong with it?" felt a mysterious tightening around his waist. Looking down, he saw that a snaking filament of energy had clamped itself around him. Before he could do so much as cry out, he was whisked into the portal with a rapidity that was almost painful. Looking back into the room for the few moments, he saw his three friends beginning to realize the horror of the circumstances. Then the hole that was his only remaining window into his home world closed, and he was left speeding in a daze through a red and lonely world of brightness and noise.

* * *

**One of the main problems with crossovers is that the plot device used to transport a character to another world is not explained in detail. But Cottley's MegaGate is more than just a flash in the pan.**


	3. Tail First Into Danger?

**Jarrtail, believability is subjective. But, in all fairness, I think that it's worthwhile to point out that this fic is going to be heavily based on manga shonen; so expect a lot of humor and action and very little seriousness or sense-making :P**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: TAIL FIRST INTO DANGER?

Calan panted as he ran as fast as his paws could carry him, which was fairly fast. He was more used to running than fighting, after all. But the voices and pounding footpaws of his pursuers were still getting ever closer.

"That scummy varmint! Catch 'im!"

"Skin 'im and feed 'im to th' sharks!"

"If'n youse lot don't get 'is 'ead for me, I'll skin ye all! _Faster!!"_

His legs aching and his heart throbbing with fear, the ferret ran even faster as he wiped sweat from his auburn mask. Sweat was becoming a sort of liquid second skin for him at this point, however. The combination of physical labor and the unusually hot summer sun made his white tunic and short red pants cling to his blackish-brown fur. Striking orange eyes darted around the path and forest, searching for an escape route, any way to escape from the fiendish creatures chasing the owner of those eyes. But just as he spotted a gap between two spreading oaks-

_**WHEEANNNNGGGG!!!!!!!**_

_**wheeowwwwTHUD!!!!!**_

"OW! MAN, THAT _SMARTS!!"_

A heavy weight struck Calan right in the small of the back. When the dust cleared, he looked up to see a strange blue creature with white stripes, rough blue pants, and a garish orange-and-blue shirt. Dusting itself off, it looked down at the unconscious stoat near its feet. It then looked up at the rest of the creatures who had been chasing the ferret. Pointing at the stoat, it said "He'll catch a cold if he sleeps there all night."

A rat near the front yelled, "Well, it's yore bleedin' fault if he does, ye little... thing! Ye landed on 'im-"

_**ka-SPLAT!**_

A large light-brown blob of paint hit the rat right in the face, knocking it senseless. The blue creature stood where it had already been standing, with a metal device that looked like a fat-bottomed letter T in its hand. Opening its wide mouth, the creature said, "Hey, _thing? _I have a name, you know. I'm Nylo of LittleBigPlanet, and what's all this about landing on someone?"

Calan stared in awe at this apparently fearless creature who had seemingly dropped out of nowhere. Turning to face him, 'Nylo' asked, "Um, dude, can I have my backpack now? Thanks."

Mutely, Calan handed a haversack made of some kind of stretchy black material over to him. The creature gave him a nod of thanks and turned to a fox who seemed to be in charge of the posse of vermin. "Now then," he said, giving the hapless vulpine a stern glare, "Who are you , and why the heck were you chasing him?" He pointed at Calan as he spoke.

"Well, s-sir, ye see," stammered the fox, who was obviously fearful of this mysterious being and his paint blaster, "We was only mindin our own bidness, payin' no 'eed to no-one but our ownselves, when this 'ere ruffian-" here he pointed at Calan, "-Came along and attacked us wid them arrows of 'is, fer no reason! Oh, and me name's Bludfang- sir."

Nylo turned and looked at Calan, who still has his quiver of arrows and his bow slung over his shoulder, and then at Bludfang and his group, some of which were sporting cuts and arrow wounds. He then thought for a moment, chin in hand, before brightening up. Turning to Bludfang, he shot him in the chest with a small ball of paint. "You, don't try to kill people just because they make you mad. And you-" Turning to Calan, he shot again, catching him in the chest. "- Don't attack people with arrows for no reason. There, problem solved. Bye now!" Calan gasped, trying to get the air back into his lungs. Turning, Nylo strolled south down the path, whistling a catchy tune.

"Yew... Yew... YEW WHELP!!!!"

The enraged Bludfang (who had seemingly forgotten his fears), together with two of his crew, charged Nylo from behind, shouting and waving their swords. Calan squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to watch the small being get destroyed.

**WHAPbangbangOWCHsplortsplortsplortsplortSQUEEK**_**BABOOOM!!!!!**_

Opening his eyes, Calan was amazed to find that not only was Nylo still alive, but he had actually won! He stood among a large number of vermin. Every member of Bludfang's gang, stretched out in the dirt. They were all either splattered with paint, stomped on and punched, or both. Bludfang himself was fallen on the ground on front of Nylo, quaking with renewed fear. "Hey, man, what was that for?" Nylo asked him.

"What... what are ye?" the wretched creature stammered.

Nylo grinned so wide Calan thought his face would split. "Me? I'm a Sackboy! What's it to ya?"

"AREEEGGGGAHHHH!! RETREAT! RETREEEEEAAAT!!!!!!!"

Bludfang charged off the direction he came, seemingly unaware that his cataleptic crewmates were incapable of following his orders. Nylo turned to Calan quizzically, jabbing his free thumb in the direction of the retreating Bludfang. "What's gotten to him?"

Swallowing several times, the surprised (and, to tell the truth, somewhat terrified) Calan replied, "Uhh... well, to tell the truth, I think you may have frightened him- a little. I mean-" he waved his paws in front of him, "It's not like you did anything _wrong_, exactly, and- well, you did help me escape from them but, eh, you kind of went a little- _overboard_."

Nylo looked around at the paint-stained battlefield littered with unconscious bodies, then turned back to Calan, with an even wider grin on his oversized face. "Yeah, guess I did, didn't I?"

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You are a living ragdoll who lives in some sort of magical world where all the dreams of everyone in the universe are collected; you spent your whole life having fun and playing until one day when your crazy friend accidentally sent you here. Is that it?"

Nylo smiled across at the ferret from where he sat on the other side of their small campfire. "Yeah, that's about it- but I can tell you don't _really_ believe me. I suppose that makes some sense-"

Calan held up his paws, cutting him off. "No, that's not it. I didn't mean anything like that. It's just a little- umm... _difficult _to wrap one's mind around. I mean, I always thought of dreams as being something imaginary, something that creatures only thought about."

Nylo popped into a more alert position, eyes wide with surprise. "Are you kidding? Dreams are the most important thing in my world- in _any _world. They can shape your future in ways you couldn't even begin to contemplate."

Calan gave a short, dry laugh. "Oh, come on now, you just made that up to sound smart."

"Uh... well... yes, but that doesn't mean it's not true!" Nylo glared at him for a moment, trying to get his point across, but soon gave up, posing another question. "Hey, what was really going on with you and those guys, anyway?"

"Well… I was taking a shortcut through the dunelands near the shore, when I saw them tormenting a pair of voles. I was going to just walk away, when I suddenly felt, I don't know, I just wanted to help them, to make sure they didn't get hurt. So I shot some arrows at those creatures, and they let the voles go in their confusion. But then they tried to kill me, so I ran for my life and I wound up with you. It was kind of crazy, really. I was going to put myself into danger for a couple of beasts I didn't even know."

Nylo wore a solemn expression as he listened to the story. He then posed a question to the now-silent ferret, who sat in the shadows of their small campfire with his head between his knees. "Hmm. I see. And you said you don't know why you wanted to help the voles?"

"That's what I said."

Breaking out yet another winning smile, Nylo boasted, "Hah! You're pretty dumb. Even_** I**_ know what that feeling means."

Suddenly interested, in spite of himself, Calan perked up, staring directly at Nylo. "Yeah, what's that?"

Toning his smile down a couple notches, Nylo settled into a sleeping position. "That's what a hero feels like. Goodnight!"

He closed his eyes, and in a few minutes Calan could hear the soft snores of the doll-like being. Gradually, the fire died down to a few smoldering coals and wisps of dancing smoke, floating up to the garlanded heavens. Soon, it seemed that the whole world was asleep, except for one creature, who repeated his friend's phrase unto the heavens:

"What a hero feels like... Hmm?"

* * *

"Sooo.... Bludfang. Explain to me again how a single measly ferret managed to beat your entire gang of brigands into a pulp? I'm very anxious to know..."

Shuddering uncontrollably, Bludfang attempted to give his report to the shadowy figure sitting in the chair in front of him. "Err... well, sire, there was only him at first, so we chased after him, hard n' fast! But then fourscore warriors jumped out from the woodlands and we tried to fight, but-"

The mysterious creature held up a single glittering talon, cutting off the blathering fox. He answered in a voice that seemed pleasant enough, but carried an electrifying hint of menace. "Why don't you start from the beginning, and try not to lie this time? You know I _hate _liars." Deep within the velvet folds of darkness, a pair of hawk-yellow eyes glittered.

Gulping and attempting to keep his knees from knocking together, Bludfang thought quickly, his fur standing on end under the malevolent gaze of his commander. _I can't tell 'im th' truth- 'e'd kill me! But if'n I lie again...I'm damned if I do, damned if'n I don't! What ter do, what ter do..._

"Bludfang! You're wasting my time here!"

Mustering up the small amount of courage he had, Bludfang straightened up and delivered his report. "Right... well, Cap'n, we was chasin' him like I said, when this little, _thing- _I dunno, some kinda doll, fell out of the sky, an' attacked us! He beat every one of us, an' 'e let me off back 'ere. That's all." He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, awating the roar of flame that would seal his fate. To his surprise, he felt the light touch of the Captain's paw as it mussed his oily headfur. "A doll, huh! And it beat you all? Interesting... you did real good, Bludfang. Go get those bruises seen to."

Bludfang stood gaping, amazed that he was still alive. The Captain turned to him, saying "Well? Go on- before I change my mind."

Bludfang ran below the deck so fast he seemed to leave a shadow behind him. Chuckling darkly, the shady figure turned back to the side of the ship. Without looking behind him, he spoke to a tall, lanky rat in a burgundy tunic and cloak leaning against the mast nearest to him. "It seems that what The Assimilator told us was true, Elvex. Gather up a band and hunt them down- _real _fighters, not scruffy pirates like that idiot, Bludfang. Make sure you bring along the Terminus Brothers, too."

Elvex grinned, showing off a mouth full of sharp ivory-hued fangs. "Alright, Captain Phenon. And if we should lose?"

The mysterious Phenon nodded in approval. "I'm glad you mentioned that. You've probably figured out by now that I don't want the Sackboy killed just yet. If you lose, make sure to tell him and his pal- that ferret- some fabrication about us trying to take over Mossflower or something. From what I know about his kind, he'll at least come and see what we're really up to. And when that happens-"

A glowing orb of flame appeared in the devilish pirate's paw. By the light it cast, Elvex could see his captain clearly. Tight black robes fell down to just above his paws, terminating in a gold-trimmed flame motif. Flame red fur and tail seemed to shimmer in the heat, and a devilish smile glittered on the face of the demonic fox. The nightmarish Phenon spun to face his first mate, completing his threat:

"-He'll learn to fear Captain Phenon, the Burning Pheonix!"

**

* * *

**

Uh-oh! Look's like our heroes are already in a heap of trouble! And who's this "Assimilator" who told Phenon so much about the secrets of LittleBigPlanet? Findo out more in the next exciting chapter, when Nylo and Calan face off against Elvex and the Terminus Brothers in their first action-packed battle!


End file.
